


Unproblematic reibert fic

by softolt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softolt/pseuds/softolt
Summary: Not problematic in any way, shape or form.





	Unproblematic reibert fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mishafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishafer/gifts).



“Rayna, I am so glad that we are in this unproblematic relationship.” said Bertolt, holding his girlfriend's hand. They were both at the store fitting Rayna for wedding dresses, holding hands like the perfect Christian pure couple that they were.

“Me too Bertolt. I am so glad that we are not problematic to people on Tumblr.” Rayna said, clutching the cross necklace on her neck. Bertolt might have been her fiance, but Jesus was her true love.

Rayna came close up to Bertolt and they rubbed each others noses together, as they were waiting for their first kiss on their wedding day as well. Bertolt squeezed Rayna’s hand tight, embarrassed to be doing such a lewd act in public.


End file.
